For The Love of Daryl
by Keirgan
Summary: Destiny or Fate? One cant be certain during a Zombie Apocalypse - Daryl may finally find love


The Walking Dead-

For The Love of Daryl

A/N: This happens while the group is still in the prison- I am a huge fan of Daryl's so I had to play what if with him- I do not own any characters except the ones I make up. I hope you enjoy the story and feel free to leave feedback. PS I can hear Daryl speak in my head but my writing is different so you'll have to pardon that.

~Keirgan

ONE-

She wasn't lost- no ma'am not in the least bit- it was hard to be lost when the world has gone to hell. Kat adjusted herself on the horse and looked around. They sat at the edge of a huge field of overgrown wheat all golden and brown. Contemplating on whether or not they were gonna go across that field or around. Nero whickered softly- Up for a good gallop are you Kat mumbled to the horse as she patted his neck. They had both learned the hard way to be very quiet. Nero wasn't hers, originally he belonged to her friend, the one friend Kat desperately tried to save. Knowing full well that Kim's disease couldn't be controlled so she stayed until the end gave her a proper burial and got the hell out of North Carolina. Along the way she sharpened her skills with a bow, a katana, and a mace- both the horse and girl learned to work as one.

It's too damn quiet Kat thought- way to quiet. Oh what the hell she said aloud as she nudged Nero out into the field- the horse began to walk- before long he broke into a canter then into a full out and out gallop- Kats laughter echoed across the field along with the sound of hoof beats. She knew damn well that if there weren't any walkers there would be with the noise that they were making- half way across the field she slowed the horse down back down to a walk letting him cool off. After a few minutes they stopped and listened- to their right they could hear movement and the sounds of groans that the walkers made- nudging Nero again they began to walk towards the other half of the field. After half an hour they were once again back in the woods and moving in a South West direction.

Another 3 hours and they found themselves looking out over a prison- where they saw movement- non walker movement on the inside- Well I'll be damned Kat said aloud. They still had a good four hours of daylight left the decision was to either go around the prison and the people inside or go to the prison and the people.

Nero decided for her as he began walking towards the prison- Softie Kat mumbled to him. Before long they were at the edge of the woods looking at no more than 20 walkers shuffling around the field and outer fence. Kat nudged Nero into the clearing so that the people in the prison could see her and they did. They spilled out of the walls like ants in shock that someone was outside and on horseback.

Michone, Rick, Glenn, Maggie, Hershel and Daryl all ran down to the fence

What the hell? Rick asked

Looks like we have us a visitor Hershel replied

Michone laughed yeah but watch this

Daryl glanced at her You know her? He asked

Yeah she replied.

Kat kicked Nero into motion and grabbed her mace they started in a circle bashing Walkers in the head- Nero used his hooves when possible kicking them while Kat swung right and left. The walkers on the fence left and started in the direction of the horse and rider. Putting the mace away Kat pulled her katana out of its sheath and started swinging- they rode down the few stragglers then moved to the gates and stopped. Reseating her sword Kat sat there on Nero.

Rick laughed might as well invite her in he said.

They opened the gates and waited as the pair cantered through.

Kat came to a stop a few feet away and swung down from the saddle.

Michone stepped forward

Well aren't you a site

Michone Kat exclaimed as she rushed forward to embrace her My God I didn't think I would see you again- How's Andrea?

Michone shook her head

Ah my friend I am sorry- I can only hope it was swift and on her terms

Michone clapped her on the back it was she replied- how have you been I see you haven't lost your touch and Nero looks good.

Kat laughed- we are he does and good

Rick walked up to the pair

Howdy he said I'm Rick this is Maggie-Glenn-Hershel and Daryl

Kat made a slight bow I am Kathleen, my friends call me Kat and this is Nero sometimes he answers to Hey you and stop dumbass

Rick offered her his hand and she shook it.

Any friend of Michone and anyone who can do what you just did is a friend of mine and ours- Welcome to the prison.

Kat laughed- well it's a nice set up my only question is can I get a full night's sleep

Maggie laughed- yes you can she replied as Glenn put his arm around her.

Hot shower? Kat asked

Sorry no Glenn said

No electric here? Kat asked

None Hershel supplied

Why?

The idiot who knew how to turn things on got eaten Daryl replied to her.

Really Kat said as she glanced at him then glanced again- Michone hit her in the arm and they laughed

What's so funny Rick asked her

Michone turned to him- ask her what she did in her former life

The group looked at Kat

Kat grinned I played with electricity let me get Nero settled and show me where the main frame is and we'll see about getting you all some hot water and lights

Rick and Hershel glanced at each other- Your on they both said at the same time.


End file.
